


what if everything's just the way it's meant to be

by alfrescotree, vikitty



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfrescotree/pseuds/alfrescotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikitty/pseuds/vikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two likely outcomes for the train station scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if everything's just the way it's meant to be

The train station is crowded; even this early in the morning people are hurrying to catch their trains, and Gary lets the current of people push him towards the departures board. He sees that her train is leaving in five minutes and, with a fleeting glance at his watch, sprints towards the listed platform.

He’s sorted out what he wants to say to her, but if she’s already gone it’s all for nothing. He quickly scans the people queuing to get on the train, and his breath catches in his throat when he spots her. Pushing none-too-gently through the crowd, he calls her name as he approaches and she glances over at him, surprised.

“Don’t go.” He blurts it out as he takes her by the arm and pulls her from the line, away from everyone.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, suspicion in her eyes and her grip on the handle of her case tightening.

“I can’t just let you leave. Not without telling you how-” He pauses to catch his breath slightly; the spring through the station has practically winded him. “How I feel about you.”

Her expression softens; the distrust in her eyes vanishes and a smile is tugging at her lips, albeit tentatively.

“Go on, then,” she says quietly, and her gaze is so intense that he looks away for just a second to steel his nerves.

“I’ve been going about it the wrong way, I know. Just being friends… it’s not really what I want. The truth is, even if being in love with you is what’s been scaring me, the thought of losing you as a friend and letting you just leave without knowing that it’s not just you… that’s just terrifying.”

The words spill out in a rush; he’s too nervous to pause or even breathe until it’s all out, the words he’s been trying to say for so long. The words he knows she’s been wishing he’d said to her last week at the restaurant opening.

“You’ll never lose me.” Her voice is barely audible amongst the busy hum of the station, and he enfolds her in his arms and hugs her tightly for a long moment before drawing back to look her in the eye.

“I’m in love with you,” he says, and she shakes her head in amusement.

“Bit of a delayed reaction, hm?” she teases him gently, draping her arms over his shoulders and holding his gaze. Again, he feels that intensity, that magnetising pull, and without replying he leans in and kisses her for the first time. It’s slow, sweet, and how he’s gone fifteen years without kissing her is mystifying. She sighs quietly into him and he holds her closer.

“Oi Darryl! Gimme my headphones back!” a voice jolts him back to the bustling crowds, and he finds himself still in front of the departures screen. Youths, he thinks, shaking his head. Nine o’clock. He frantically glances at his watch, trying to focus his thoughts. There’s still time. 

He sprints toward the platform, jostling with the people in his way. Calling her name, his face falls as he watches her train pull away, carrying with it every second chance and every missed opportunity. His heartbeat thumps in his ears as he hunches over, trying to catch his breath. Maybe it’s for the best, he tries to convince himself; better to leave some words unsaid and hearts unbroken. Except all he can feel right now is that he might have missed his moment for good.

He reaches for his mobile as he turns to leave, unsure of what to do next, but his brow wrinkles when he hears a commotion behind him. Peering over his shoulder, his throat tightens and everything around him fades away. There she is, collapsed over her suitcase in typical Miranda fashion. Running towards her, he feels a bit light-headed. The words he’s imagined a hundred times are evaporating, but he doesn’t care. Somehow, he’ll let her know.


End file.
